


Ice of Fire

by Jassanja



Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: AU, Fuck Or Die, Hot/Cold Sensibility, Icicle Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"... and then during the dark days the Ice-Prince came and took all the children in the streets away with him and never brought them back."</i><br/>...and with every legend that goes like this, there is a snotty teenager that does not believe and tempts fate....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Teenage Max is best imagined as seen in the 'Unforgiven' clip

"... and then during the dark days the Ice-Prince came and took all the children in the streets away with him and never brought them back." With a last glance at his crowd over the rim of his glasses uncle Paavo closed the book of legends.

"So that is why we can't go play outside at this time of the year?" asked little Antero, sniffing his running nose.

"Yes" answered the uncle while he fumbled for a tissue to wipe Antero's nose.

"But why does the Ice-Prince take the children? And what does he do with them?" asked Perttu, who was in the stage when children asked all kind of curious questions.

Uncle Paavo leaned down to him, rested his chin on the heavy book and looked directly into Perttu's eyes.

"Nobody knows, dear one, because no child that the Ice-Prince kidnapped has ever returned to his family. So all we can do is keep our loved ones inside during the dark days of the winter."

"Bah, humbug!" came a cold voice from the other end of the room. Max, the oldest of the three brothers looked out of the window into the dusk. "It's just a story to keep the little kids inside so they don't get to have any fun in the snow," he said.

"So you think you could go outside and tempt the Ice-Prince?" asked Perttu, his eyes going wide.

"Of course I could go outside. First because there is no Ice-Prince at all, and secondly because I am not a child anymore"

Uncle Paavo smiled. "So you think. But nowhere it is told when the Ice-Prince stops thinking that you are a child. It could be seven or seventeen. You better stay here in the house too, even if only so you don't get a cold"

"Whatever," Max said with a sceptical look at Antero who had snot running into his mouth yet again.

***

On the next day the snowstorm hat settled. A white carpet had taken over the village but there where no children running out into the snow. In every house the elders held them back inside in fear of the Ice-Prince.

The children themselves were all grumpy and didn't see reason. Expect the few young enough to still be scarred of the Ice-Prince themselves.

But Max had found an opportunity to sneak out unnoticed. He set foot after foot into the fluffy snow, breaking its neat surface with every step a bit more. Soon he was running as fast as he could to get out of sight of any windows.

He ran to the border of the forest, but once there, he had to admit to himself that it wasn't so special to be outside when everyone else was at home.

He had no one to start a snowball fight with, had no little brothers annoy him until he helped them to build a snowman. It was actually quite boring.

And bored teenagers had often very bad ideas.

Having been outside for half an hour and no Ice-Prince showing up to take him with him, made Max do a stupid thing. He decided to tempt the Prince a bit and went further into the wood.

"Hey, Ice-Prince, come and get me if you are real!" he shouted into the darkness around him again and again. But there was still no sign of the Ice-Prince.

Just snow falling again.

At first there were just a few flakes coming from the sky, but it got worse by the moment. Soon the storm was back in full force.

Within a minute Max could barley see what was in front of him, and he almost ran into a tree twice. It didn't take long and he had to admit that he was lost.

Lost and cold. And afraid.

People had died in this place in winters before, he knew that. It was after all one of the reasons why the elders told the story of the Ice-Prince to keep the children inside. If he just would have listened to his uncle for once. Then he would sit now with his brothers by the fire and listen to more tales instead of wandering around the dark wood in the bitter cold.

Max was so preoccupied with his self-pity that he didn't hear something coming close to him.

He only noticed the white horse when its soft, warm, pink muzzle pushed against his face.

"Hey" he almost screamed in surprise.

Deep laughter reached his ear.

"Don't be afraid young man, he will not hurt you," said the voice once the laughter stopped

Max finally looked up to see the man on top of the horse.

It was a strange sight.

The rider was half naked despite the cold. On second thought, he was as good as naked. The thin blue-green sheen fabric that served as the man's pants didn't hide the long legs much, nor could it be very warming. Long, golden hair with occasional blue strands fell down his back so far that it even reached the back of the horse.

"Sorry Sir, but I got lost!" said Max to the strange stranger. "Do you know the way back to the village?"

"You got lost, so I see, but boy, I don't know the way back. But it must be cold for you out here. Why don't you come to my place until the storm is over?" He held out his hand, and after a short moment of thought Max reached out for it. The man pulled Max up onto the horse behind himself.

When Max touched the skin of the stranger he realised with a yelp of surprise that it was warm, almost hot.

The stranger had heard the yelp and laughed again.

"Just come closer," he said. "Warm yourself up a bit, I don't mind"

While the horse set out back to its home, Max found himself pressing closer and closer to the stranger. He soaked up the warmth radiating from the skin. His own skin was tingling from the sudden heat. He was lulled in, almost put to sleep.

When the silken hair of his saviour caressed over his face, Max was surprised once again. The blue strands weren't normal hair. They were icicles that grew out of the head of the stranger. They felt just as cold as ice was supposed to feel when he touched them.

"It's the Ice-Prince," Max' realised before he fell into an unnatural sleep.

***

Max woke up in a place full of ghostly blue light. Confused he looked around, then his memory returned. So this was the castle of the Ice-Prince. Just that it wasn't so much a castle as a cave, carved entirely out of ice.

The walls, the ceiling, the table, all the chairs, even the bed he lay on, all was thick ice.

Max noted to himself that somehow it fitted an Ice-Prince.

"So you finally woke up," said a deep rumbling voice. The Ice-Prince stepped up to the bed and sat down besides Max.

"Do you like my home?" he asked

"It is a bit cold," said Max

"Well, of course it is. Ice has to be cold, at least to the human senses"

"So you are not human?"

"Of course not. Boy, I am the Ice-Prince after all, not a mere human"

"So you really exist" said Max more to himself than to the prince.

The prince only chuckled

"And you really do take the little children with you"

"No," said the prince. "I have no interest in little children. I like older children, just like you are one. Preferably boys of a fine age"

He reached out and put the half long strands of blonde hair out of Max' face

Once again it surprised Max how warm the touch of this cold man was

"So, Sir, what are you doing with them ... with me? Do you eat us?"

Once again the booming laugh of the prince filled the cave, and came back from the walls in an impressing echo.

"No, I don't really eat you, but then, in my own way, I do" he said with a wicked smile

"Huh?" made Max.

"You'll see," said the prince. "Now I have some work to finish, the lakes have to freeze over before midnight, the humans love to see that happening on Christmas"

With that the Ice-Prince left the room, and Max felt as if most of the warmth he had felt so far went away with him.

***

Some time later another blond man with a black star painted over one of his eyes entered, carrying a plate with food.

"Hello, I'm Mikko" he introduced himself and put the plate on the table. "It is nice to see that I am not alone here anymore"

Max took a good long look at Mikko. He seemed to be human as well. He was wearing a heavy fur cloak and still looked a bit chilled

"Did he kidnap you too?" Max finally asked as they sat on their ice chairs around the ice table.

Mikko smiled. "Yeah, two years ago. Isn't is wonderful to be here?"

"Ehm..." Max wasn't so sure what he should think about that. Mikko seemed to be thrilled to be in this place.

"There was no place for me at home. All my parents ever did was fight and the food was horrible. My mother just could not cook. Eicca saved me"

"Eicca?" asked Max.

"Yeah, you know, the frosty guy radiating all the warmth? Sure, 'Ice-Prince' sounds more dramatic but it's a bit long and too complicated to scream when your in his bed."

Max blinked. "In his bed, you mean as in .. having sex?"

"Sure, just that." Mikko was beaming again.

"Do we have too?" Max asked, squirming uncomfortable on his chair

"Well, yeah. It's the only way to keep warm in here. You won't survive if he does not share his warmth with you. The more intimate you get with him the better for you."

***

Night was falling. Or at least Max had the impression that it had to be night as the light coming from the ice walls darkened.

After they had eaten, Mikko had left again, and all Max could do was sitting on the bed, looking at all the ice surrounding him. He grew bored, and the thing Mikko had told him about made him worry.

While Mikko obviously enjoyed it here, he himself knew that he would never belong here. He wanted to go home, back to his family, his uncle, his brothers, no matter how annoying Perttu and Antero could sometimes be. He wanted them all back. And it didn't help that he felt colder with every hour that passed.

Finally the Ice-Prince came to him again.

Max knew that he could never call this imposing figure by a name that sounded as silly as 'Eicca' did. Mikko must be crazy.

Without a word the Ice-Prince sat down on the bed, and stretched out his long legs.

"Why don't you come over to me?" he invited Max to join him.

Max backed away until his back hit the ice wall.

"I don't want to have sex with you!" he told right out to the man.

"Are you sure?" asked the prince, his eyebrows rising.

Max only nodded

"Of course you are free to chose were you want to spend the night," Eicca said. "You can come to me into the bed, or lay down on the floor. I hope you will see that it will be better for you if you come to me. As Mikko should have told you, it would kill you if you don't change your mind and stay on the floor," he continued calmly.

"I want to go home!" Max said bluntly.

Eicca stood up and crossed the room, to take Max in his arms. Max felt a bit warmer immediately

"Even if so, you will have to survive the night first. And this is the only way to keep you from freezing to death, so there is no use in fighting it." With closed lips the prince kissed Max on the mouth.

"I won't hurt you," Eicca promised.

The warmth continued to flow towards Max' body, and this kept him in the arms of the prince, even if all his instincts told him to fight and run.

Another kiss, this time with the full force of a slippery tongue intending to discover every last bit of Max' mouth.

Soon the prince's lips had engulfed the tongue of the younger man, and started to suck at it with great passion. Max found himself moaning at this. The heat was no longer only coming from the skin contact with the prince but also crawling up from the depths of his own belly. His cock was swollen achingly hard and he had to whimper.

"Now that is more like it," the prince said encouragingly.

He helped Max out of his clothes. Again Max felt hotter instead of colder.

He pressed himself further up to the prince, he needed more skin contact, more heat.

The Ice-Prince picked Max up and carried him without any visible effort back to the bed.

Looking up from the cool slippery surface Max could see the prince standing before him. The sheen pants hid now less then ever before and as if the Ice-Prince knew this, he let them fall from his hips in one smooth motion.

Max was not prepared for the surge of lust that throbbed trough his body as he looked on the naked body in front of him.

The Prince stood there with his pale skin slightly flushed pink, his body unnaturally hairless. His hard member stood proudly before his belly, with the purple head glistening,  
And then the prince beside him again, reaching out for Max. Without hesitation Max moved into the outstretched arms. His mind had gone as good as blank, he knew only two single needs that drove him. The need for more warmth and the need to rub off the ache between his legs .

With unknown desperation Max pressed himself up to the prince, trying to get some friction that would take away the pain.

Eicca chuckled. "You will get what you need but only when I allow it."

He entangled himself out of the knot their limps had built, and reached into his hair while he sat up. There was a soft crack when he broke off one of the cold, sharp pointed icicles growing out of his scalp.

Max winced. "Doesn't that hurt?" he asked .

"Not at all," Eicca said. "It will grow back in a few hours. After all this is my legacy." He smiled, and then brought the tip of the ice to Max' lips just careful enough not to draw blood.

With precise motions Eicca traced the outline of those lips with the cold length.

"Suck on it," he commanded, and Max found himself unable to disobey. His lips closed over the cold surface, and he suckled and licked on it, until the tip became blunt and melted water filled his mouth

"That's a good boy!" Eicca complimented him while stroking over his head. "Now turn around and show me what else you got."

Again Max obeyed, going on his knees, presenting his ass high in the air.

The icicle was reduced to half its length by now, but its wide was now double as thick as on the beginning.

Max shivered as he felt the rounded tip glide down his spine. Drops of water ran down his cleft, and he could feel them tickling his balls.

With a sudden sharp stab the icicle was pushed inside him.

Max groaned and tried to squirm away, to avoid the cold stick, but push after push he was held in place by a strong arm around his waist, until his sobs of pain changed into sobs of lust.

He felt as if his insides were on fire and relished in the chilling moves of the ice.

All too soon the ice melted away but he was still far from release.

"More," Max moaned in blind heat. And then there was more, thicker, hotter, faster than before.

The Ice-Prince had taken his prey.

Max was pushed deeper down as the thrusts became faster, more shallow. And then he felt the welcoming coldness again, this time from beneath him, as his dick rubbed over the surface of the ice bed.

It was too much to bear, and it was suddenly clear that Mikko had been right. Everything else then 'Eicca' would have been too complicated to scream when Max finally shattered between the fire and the ice.

****

The light in the cave was brighter again when Max woke again.

"Do you still want to go home?" a sad voice asked

Max spotted Mikko sitting at the table.

"I wish I could... I miss my brothers," Max said without hesitation.

Mikko pointed over his shoulder. A door had appeared where there had only been ice the day before.

"He says that you are free to go," Mikko said with a sad smile.

Uncertain Max stepped to the door. "I'm sorry that you have to stay with him. But if you think that you cold just step out too, then come with me. I'm sure my uncle will not mind you."

"No," Mikko answered. "Don't you see that the legends are full of lies? Eicca does not keep those who are unwilling to stay. If I wanted to go, I could have done so long ago, but my place is here, with him!"

"Goodbye then!" Max said and left the cave. Outside the sky was clear enough so that he could see the village on the far end of the way.

***

The wall to the cave closed once again, and Mikko found himself in Eicca's strong arms.

"One day there will come someone who is willing to stay and keep you company," Eicca said as he carefully pressed Mikko's face to his chest to share his warmth with the one human that had chosen to stay with him

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank the Mikko-muse for deciding that this would not end as a wicked death fic.
> 
> Originally written for the Aposibs Christmas Challenge in 2005, slightly edited for the AO3


End file.
